The small things about friendship
by sickofme
Summary: This is not yaoi.... I'm too obssesed over it so I'm TRYING to write one without yaoi... although I LOVE it! So this is a story about Kai's and Tala's friendship and how the bladebreakers are trying to appriciete it.. but soon they realize how much Tala c
1. Chapter 1

Qog- Hey this is my new story Kai- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Qog- ignore him he's just mad cuz I'm gonna torture him some more Kai- Some more? You freakin women! You got me RAPED in the last three!  
Qof- So... Kai- What do you mean so? Don't you even care about me?  
Qog- ...ummmmmmm... suuuuuuurrreee I care.  
Kai- gee... nice to know I'm loved Qog- where'd you get that idea from?... anyway Enjoy! oh yeah... by the way I dont own beyblade... and this is a Kai and Tala Friendship story... I'm trying to write one without Yaoi... I'm to obbsessed about it...

Chapter one: Victory

Kai walked down to the bladebreaker's room after their small victory over the demolition boys. 'Great... it's over...' He sat down ona bench dizzy from all the loud screaming from the crowds. Kai closed his eyes feeling like he was going to throw up any second now. "YAY! WE WON! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! WE"RE NUMBER ONE!" Kai lookeed up to see Tyson and the others singing nonsense. He stood up as Tyson walked towards him "KAI! Smile! we WON!" Kai rolled his eyes "whatever" With that he walked out not wanting to hear his teamates annoying voice again. (Tyson- My voice is NOT annoying! Me- yes it is now on with the story) Tyson crossed his arm sticking his tongue out at his captain's back, as soon as he was gone Tyson sat down at where Kai was a minute ago "I can't stand him! We won! what more does he want? We got his grandfather and that freaky dude Boris arrested, we closed down that abbey and he still acts like nothings right!" Rei calmly sat down across from his loud mouthed teamate "calm down Tyson... you don't really expect him to be all happy after everything he's been through for the past few days... and besides... he just needs to clear things up for a moment... give him time... he'll be fine soon"

Tyson looked at the floor "yeah... sorry... you know what?" Max looked at him "...what?" Tyson stood up his stomach grumbling "I'm Hungry!" Max and Rei sweatdropped. Kenny came in with his laptop placed under his arms "hey guys... great job! I saw Kai... he's outside... but... he's with Tala..." Rei stood up quickly "WHAT?" Tyson growled "he's betraying us again!" They ran outside to see Kai and Tala talking... happily. Tyson went up to them not noticing the happiness in both the Russian's eyes "What do you think you're doing Kai?" Kai looked at him his eyes becoming cold again "Talking Tyson... Talking" Rei tried to stop Tyson but he was confused 'What's going on here?' Tala sighed "I should go now Kai... thank you" Kai looked as Tala walked away. Tyson grabbed Kai's wrist "well?" Kai shook his hand off "don't touch me" Max frowned "Kai... don't you trust us?" Kai softened his eyes "Max... I-I... you have ot understand... Tala is a human... like us..." Tyson crossed his arm "He tried to kill us and stole bitbeasts from innocent bladers!"

Rei gasped slowly as tears gathered in his eyes 'Kai... I understand now...' Kai grabbed Tyson's collor "SO? I almost did too! would you hate me too? Infact I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you! Whether the side I was on! And don't you EVER say that about Tala again! what would you know? You was never there in the abbey watching helplessly while other kids died! you never had to worry about making friends or death! tell me Tyson... do you even think with your head before blurting things out?" Tyson froze as tears ran freely down Kai's cheeks, his blue marks dripping along "K-Kai..." Kai turned and ran away. Tyson tried runnimg after him only to have Rei and Kenny grab his shoulders. Rei shook his head "stop... you'll only make things worser..." Tyson kneeled to the ground "I-I... what have I done?" Max looked at hte spot Kai was 'Kai... please be okay... we need you'

Kai kept running 'Stupid Tyson! why am I crying? I've been through worser... but when he talked about Tala... I just... lost it' (Kai- You made me cry? Me- -sigh- yeah so? Kai- I never cry! me- just shut up and let me continue the story) Kai stopped running feeling someone following him, he turned around and saw sad ocean blue eyes "Kai...you've been running for 15 minutes... and let me tell you... it's not easy running after you when you're upset..." Kai smiled sadly "Tala... what are you doing here?" Tala walked over to Kai and sat down (they are near the ocean... so romantic...) next to him and watched as the sun began ot set. Kai sat down laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder "Tala?" Tala looked at Kai's blue hair "Hm?" Kai looked at him wiping the dry tears that remained on his face his blue marks not there "Tala... my fri- teamates... do you think they'll ever understand our friendship?" Tala remailed silent before answering in the softest voice "give them time... they'll get it" Kai nodded before falling to sleep.

Tala sighed and picked him up gently and carried him on his back to the hotel Kai's teamates were in 'As much as I'd like to take you back to my place with your other friends... the bladebreakers will be worried...' Soon they got there. Hesitanly he got to the room they stayed in and knocked on the wooden ndoor. He heard a loud groan and the door opened to show Max rubbing his eyes sleepily "T-Tala?" Tala nodded softly "Kai fell asleep... I figured I should bring him back..." Max nodded and gently took Kai into his arms "oh... Tala... um... do you want to stay for a bit? I mean it is late out there and I'm sure Kai wouldn't want you to get hurt..." Before Tala could answer a warm hand gently grabbed his own "please Tala... I insist" Tala looked at Rei shocked "I-I... can't... I don't want any trouble because of me... I should get going" before he could make it out the door a familiar annoying voice (guess who) yelled "Wait!" Tala turned around and saw Tyson "Yes?" Tyson looked at the floor "Thank you..." Tala nodded and walked away.

Tala kept walking 'maybe things won't be so bad after all...' He heard footsteps and he stopped walking "who's there?" He heard a cruel laughter and saw...

Qof- Heehee... guess who?  
Tyson- It's-  
Tala- (covers his mouth) Shut up you baka!  
Tyson- mmmm!  
Kai- children these days Tala- I'm a year older then you!  
Kai- Then act like it!  
(Tala and Kai begins to argue)  
Me- OKAAAY... welll I'll try to put up the chapter soon... BYE 


	2. I'm sorry

Note From Queenofgoths:

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time but I probably won't update for a few months, I have many things to take care of and haven't had enought time for anything. Once again Im very sorry! I hope I'll update soon! And I give many thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story! Thank you and Sorry


End file.
